This invention is congruent with the necessity to have a device that is used under one recorded 33 RPM record, or below and between two or more of such records, as in a stack, to help prevent any dust, dirt, and/or other contaminating debris from becoming abraded into the recorded surface through various use on a phonograph turntable, or rasping between adjacent discs.
Recorded 33 RPM records consist of one basic, standard construction in both general weight and size. The composition of such records includes a flat, rigid plate, with the diameter standard at 117/8", that is a plastic material, with a center hole, having a diameter standard of 9/32". Small, delicate, spiralled grooves that comprise the recorded medium are pressed into the plastic plate's radial, central region, generally 1/2"from the peripheral edge, and extending inward approximately 3", and then tapering off to blank, unrecorded medium of about 1/2" to 3/4" depth, enveloping the central, labeled area, (having a diameter standard of 4"). Because of the intricate delicacy of these grooves that formulate the recorded medium to produce sound, (when operated on a phonograph unit), scratches, abrasions, and the accumulation of various contaminating particles can result in severe disruption of the sound quality of said 33 RPM records.
Other than in cases of abuse..scratches, abrasions, and contaminents are the direct result of frictional contact between the recorded 33 RPM records w/that of the phonograph turntable and/or adjacent records, as in a stack. Damage is basically a periodical occurence that happens when the records, during use, are continually subjected to such frictional abrading with surrounding medium. Also, during this contact, the force of gravity, creating opposing weight, from the embodying medium, aforesaid, can cause various foreign particles to become impacted and rasped within the groove regions, thus, adversley creating a loss in the recorded sound quality.